Infeliz Natal
by Mai Pille
Summary: Um ano depois de ter sofrido um grande trauma, Hermione decide transformar o seu natal em um inferno. Decidida a passar esta data da maneira mais deprimente possível, ela não poderia esperar que seus planos tomassem rumos totalmente opostos.
1. Trailer

**Título:** (In)Feliz Natal

**Disclaimer:** Harry e Hermione **não** me pertencem, bem como os outros personagens da série Harry Potter. Eles são criações da fabulosa (ou talvez não tão fabulosa assim) JK Rowling, embora eu esteja realmente tentada em pedir Draco Malfoy como presente de aniversário.

**Shipper:** Harry e Hermione.

**Gênero:** Comédia Romântica.

**Nota:** Esta fanfic foi escrita para um Challenge de Natal, do fórum 3V. Contudo, para a minha completa frustração, eu perdi o prazo e não a entreguei.

Mas enfim, eu adorei escreve-la, na realidade, foi a que eu mais me diverti criando. Eu espero que gostem e tudo o mais.

**Status:** Em andamento.

**Sinopse:** Um ano depois de ter sofrido um grande trauma, Hermione decide transformar o seu natal em um inferno. Decidida a passar esta data da maneira mais deprimente possível, ela não poderia esperar que seus planos tomassem rumos totalmente opostos do que havia planejado. Entre o empenho de fazer seu natal ser terrivelmente catastrófico, ela conta com a insubstituível ajuda de Harry Potter para bagunçar suas perspectivas e seus sentimentos.

* * *

**Trailer **

**Ela sofreu uma grande perda...**

Flagrou-se parada a frente da mesa durante alguns segundos, apenas observando os sorrisos largos, os olhos brilhantes e os gestos de afetividade que seus pais a ofereciam em suas expressões.

**Mas ele estava ali para repará-la... **

Harry acariciou o topo da cabeça da amiga compreensivamente, segurando sua cintura logo em seguida – Eu sinto muito, Mione.

**Ela não queria felicidade neste natal...**

– É o meu primeiro natal sozinha, e eu estou disposta a passá-lo da maneira mais deprimente possível.

**Mas era impossível se entristecer ao lado dele...**

- Você manda todos os meus planos para o inferno toda a vez que sorri para mim, de mim, ou comigo. - disse, passando os dedos pela bochecha do amigo que sorriu. - Exatamente como agora. Pare com isso agora mesmo, Potter. Como você espera que eu passe um natal triste com você sorrindo dessa maneira?

**Pessoas horríveis...**

A porta se abriu, porém, nenhum dos dois pode saber quem foi que a abrira pelo fato de Petúnia e Valter estarem no fundo da sala, temerosos.

**Em circunstâncias desastrosas... **

Petúnia puxou o prato de Hermione com tanta força que este acabou se espatifando no chão, espalhando cacos por todo o assoalho do lugar. – Olha o que você fez!

**Podem ser o suficiente para dar cabo de qualquer natal... **

- Pois não deveria. Droga Harry!

E então ele percebeu que Hermione estava chorando silenciosamente. Havia abaixado a cabeça discretamente, e Harry jamais perceberia o que se passava se não visse uma lágrima escorrer e cair em seu vestido.

**E era isso o seu objetivo...**

De fato, alguém a procura da infelicidade no dia natalino era incomum, e Harry duvidaria veemente que haveria alguma pessoa atípica o suficiente para desejar tal loucura até Hermione lhe falar.

**Até ele bagunçar-lhe os sentimentos por completo. **

No instante em que se separaram Hermione suspirou, desejando profunda e intensamente que ele não a soltasse. Sentia-se entorpecida, incapaz de raciocinar. Ela só o queria, queria tanto...

* * *

**ESTRELANDO **

**Hermione Jane Granger**

- Eu não vou me desculpar, Harry. Adorei ficar aqui, me processe! – confessou, alegremente.

**Harry James Potter**

- O que? Você não acha realmente que vai sair com aquele pedaço de pano não é? – respondeu o homem, sentindo-se ofendido.

**Petúnia Dursley **

- Não reclame, Dudinha. Tia Guida ficará tão contente!

**Valter Dursley**

- Não! CORUJAS NÃO! – berrou com sua voz grossa. Ele estava beirando a histeria.

**Duda Dursley **

- E porque não passaram o natal nesse lugar aí também? – intrometeu-se Duda, com a boca cheia de carne.

**Tia Guida**

- Você diz isso porque não o conhece querida. Eu praticamente o criei! Sei da cobra venenosa que cativamos sem querer! Valter o acolheu com tanto carinho, mas logo vimos que ele não era bom. Oh não senhor, não era nem um pouco bom! Um menino mal! Um típico garoto rebelde e problemático, nunca nos agradeceu por o criarmos como se fosse verdadeiramente da família, acredita?

**Adelaide **

- Adelaide, a boneca de neve. – disse ele, atirando uma bola de neve por cima da cabeça de Adelaide, que passou por trás de Hermione.

**- Você sabe que até quando me quiser ao seu lado, eu ficarei. **

* * *

**COMING SOON **


	2. Prólogo

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo**

* * *

- Não vou. – A morena olhou decidida para o amigo, levantando uma sobrancelha quando o homem começou a chacoalhar seu braço direito.

- Mas você não pode passar o natal sozinha. – ele disse, suplicante.

- Não só posso como vou. – disse, fazendo Harry soltar seu braço e a olhar desafiadoramente – Oh Harry, na Toca vão estar todos felizes e alegres, sorrindo contentes e eu vou acabar por estragar todo o clima natalino com essa minha rabugice dos últimos tempos...

- Você não pode agir assim pra sempre, Hermione. Já faz quase um ano...

- Eu sei – Hermione rebateu, dando as costas para o amigo e sentando-se em cima do balcão da cozinha – É o meu primeiro natal sozinha, e eu estou disposta a passá-lo da maneira mais deprimente possível.

- Você é totalmente desequilibrada – acusou Harry, aproximando-se da mulher novamente – Mas eu não vou deixar você curtir a sua tristeza sozinha.

- Harry, eu já disse que não estou com clima para passar um natal em família, alegre e feliz, rodeada de crianças, presentes e...

– Que seja feita a sua vontade – ele disse, repentinamente – Vamos passar um natal triste, porém, juntos.

- Eu não quero estragar o seu natal, Harry... – ela disse, sorrindo levemente. Perpassou os dedos pelo rosto do amigo carinhosamente, lhe oferecendo um olhar que desmentia suas últimas palavras.

- Você não vai, carinho... – o homem disse, segurando a mão da mulher e a fazendo descer do balcão.

* * *

**N/A-** Muito bem, aqui vai o prólogo de (In)Feliz Natal, e eu realmente espero que vocês gostem.

Muito obrigada a **Vivica'7** e a minha pérola **Luma Black**. Ah, a fic vai ser atualizada regularmente, todo o final de semana vai ter um capítulo novo, ou seja, sem imprevistos. (Eu espero). Então, desculpem algum erro e até mais!


	3. Capítulo um

**

* * *

**

**(In)Feliz Natal**

_Por Mai Pille _

* * *

**Capítulo um**

Chegou em casa tarde, como era de costume. Girou a chave na maçaneta e empurrou a porta de seu confortável apartamento em Londres.

Jogou sua bolsa no sofá e depositou o molho de chaves em cima de uma pequena mesa de carvalho ao lado da porta. A morena abriu a porta de vidro da sacada, e deixou a luz do luar iluminar a sala. Sentiu uma leve brisa passando por seus cabelos, fazendo-a sorrir satisfeita.

Hermione parou pensativa, observando o porta-retratos que se encontrava em cima da mesa de centro. Lá, havia uma foto dela há pouco tempo, abraçada a um homem, que alguns segundos depois, a pegava no colo e a girava alegremente. Eles sorriam.

Ao lado deste, havia mais outros dois. No da direita, havia uma foto dela rodeada por dois rapazes. Aparentavam pouca idade, eles sorriam e se cutucavam freqüentemente, acenando logo em seguida.

No da esquerda, havia uma foto de uma Hermione pequena, duvidava que tivesse lá seus sete anos de idade. Mantinha um sorriso forçado no rosto, que deixava claro que se tivesse escolha, não gostaria de estar tirando aquela foto. Ela estava à frente de um casal relativamente incomum, a mulher usava uma blusa amarelada com listras pretas, prateadas e douradas, e exibia um sorriso contagiante. Já o homem, mantinha uma postura impassível, sorrindo discretamente. Eles não acenavam nem se mexiam, permaneciam imóveis.

Flagrou-se parada a frente da mesa durante alguns segundos, apenas observando os sorrisos largos, os olhos brilhantes e os gestos de afetividade que seus pais a ofereciam em suas expressões.

Deus, como ela sentia falta! Poderia jurar que era capaz de ouvir suas vozes longínquas e quase inaudíveis, soando comentários, conselhos, advertências.

Uma lágrima rolou em sua face ao olhar ao redor, onde Jane e August Granger a olhavam prazerosos das paredes, do console, dos vãos dos armários. Buscando a continuidade, a permanência, a memória.

A morena deixou seus olhos molhados escorrerem pela superfície lisa e ainda colorida do rosto de seus pais. As imagens dançavam em sua mente e tornavam-se borrões para, no segundo seguinte, reaparecerem em perspectivas alteradas: fundo e primeiro plano mudam de posição, sorrisos se confundem e figuras perdem os contornos, o brilho e toda a contagiante alegria que havia ali antes.

Pouco se lembrava daquele fatídico dia em que tudo ocorrera, e não fazia questão que a memória lhe voltasse. Já bastava a saudade que a assolava...

Sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro, e se não fosse pelo perfume e a confiança que sentiu em seu toque, o ser estranho estaria jogado no chão.

- Oi Harry – cumprimentou, ainda de costas.

- Olá - disse, estalando um beijo demorado na face da amiga – Está tudo bem?

Hermione virou a cabeça, desviando os olhos da face preocupada do amigo e fitou a parede com rapidez - Eu não ouvi você chegar... – falou, sorrindo fracamente.

O homem abaixou a cabeça lentamente, percebendo o brilho das lágrimas na bochecha da amiga. Tentou buscar os olhos da mesma, analisar novamente todo o sofrimento ali estampado, toda a angústia e solidão. Gesto esse, que Hermione parecia decidida a evitar – O silêncio dos teus olhos deteriora-me.

- Oh Harry – disse, voltando-se para o amigo, amuada. Ela o abraçou e afundou seu rosto no vale entre o ombro e o pescoço do moreno - quisera eu não derramar mais nenhuma lágrima.

Harry acariciou o topo da cabeça da amiga compreensivamente, segurando sua cintura logo em seguida – Eu sinto muito, Mione. Não tem idéia de como me sinto em ter uma parcela de culpa na partida deles... – disse, baixando o tom de voz normal para um sussurro rouco e pesaroso – É insuportável ver você sofrer, meu bem...

Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente, as lágrimas agora corriam soltas pelo seu rosto, molhando a camisa do moreno. Mas ele parecia não se importar, assim como ela. Já haviam discutido sobre esse assunto algumas vezes e ambos chegavam a mesma conclusão de que não haveria jeito nenhum de preverem o atentado a casa dos pais de Hermione Granger, atentado o qual levou a vida de seus pais da forma mais cruel e desumana possível, há menos de um ano.

Hermione sentia-se segura em contar a Harry sobre todo e qualquer sentimento que lhe ocorresse, sobre os flashes de lembranças que mais a assolavam, sobre toda a vontade que tinha de personificar a saudade, dar-lhe voz e sentimentos. Porém, dificilmente o fazia.

Sentia-se na maioria das vezes, a criatura mais estúpida da face de terra por pensar em sua dor, de um modo tão terrível.

Harry havia passado por coisas milhares de vezes piores, já sofrera tanto que Hermione não se sentia no direito de lamentar muito. Harry a compreendia e a instigava a falar, chorar ou explodir sempre que quisesse. Embora Hermione se sentisse extremamente confiável em fazê-lo, detinha-se sempre que possível. Não era justo com ele, não era justo que ela o fizesse relembrar seus piores momentos, não era justo que se sentisse culpado e nem que se penalizasse de Hermione, logo ele que já sentiu sentimentos que Hermione dificilmente sentiria algum dia...

- Não é justo que se culpe por nada, Harry – disse, abraçando-o com mais firmeza. O moreno soltou um muxoxo de lamentação, inaudível.

- Você disse que já havia superado. – o homem disse – Porque me escondeu? Se você tivesse me ouvido entrar...

- É tão injusto com você. – Hermione o cortou, sorrindo amargamente – Não me sinto no direito de reclamar de nada.

- Hermione...

- Você sofreu coisas terríveis Harry, - ela continuou - e eu seria uma tola se lamentasse ter perdido meus pais sendo que você já passou por coisas piores e nunca sequer chegou a reclamar... - ela ponderou por um momento – bem, quase nunca, mas você entende não é?! Não é fraqueza, apenas me acho completamente prepotente nessas ocasiões...

Ficaram em silêncio, um silêncio incomodo no qual a mente da morena fazia questão em lembrá-la de como poderia estar sendo insuportavelmente melancólica na visão de Harry.

Permaneceram assim durante alguns segundos, até Harry segurar a cabeça da amiga com as duas mãos, lhe oferecer um sorriso carinhoso e dizer: – O que você faria se eu te dissesse que trouxe o seu prato preferido para o jantar?!

Hermione fungou e sorriu ao mesmo tempo, fazendo Harry rir da expressão da amiga – Oh Deus, lasanha? – ela disse - Eu iria agradecer a mim mesma pelo amigo prestativo que eu fui arranjar! – disse, esboçando um sorrindo e sendo guiada pelo amigo até a cozinha do apartamento.

* * *

N/A) Como o combinado, ai está o primeiro capítulo. Eu estou completamente frustrada com ele, na verdade. Eu tinha certeza de que havia feito um capítulo razoavelmente grande e... bem, ele está muito pequeno. De qualquer modo, eu espero sinceramente que gostem e comentem.

Me desculpem por qualquer erro, eu não mandei pra Luma betar e eu sei que isso vai fazer muita diferença.

Obrigada a isadora aluada, Tamie Honda, Monique e Mione-Potter-Love! E continuem acompanhando, ok?

Até a próxima, povo!


	4. Capítulo dois

* * *

**(In)Feliz Natal**

_Por Mai Pille_

* * *

****

**Capítulo Dois**

- Então – disse Hermione, engolindo um pedaço de lasanha e mirando o amigo à sua frente – Você já decidiu?

- O que? – indagou, levando um copo de suco de abóbora aos lábios e tomando goles demorados.

- Sobre o nosso natal triste e melancólico.

- O que tem? Não estava decidido que passaríamos juntos? – disse, levantando-se e recolhendo seu prato e o da amiga e os colocando em cima da pia.

- Sim, mas não decidimos onde – disse a mulher, tirando a varinha do bolso do casaco e fazendo a torneira produzir espumas, enquanto os pratos mergulhavam na água e se lavavam, secando-se sozinhos e voltando para a prateleira.

- Você não quer passar na Toca. – disse Harry, terminando de arrumar a cozinha da amiga – Teríamos outra opção?

- Diversas! – a morena alegou.

- Molly irá nos matar – disse Harry, olhando a amiga que franzia a testa, pensativa.

- Poderíamos ir para as montanhas... – ela disse.

- Ela realmente irá nos matar...

- Ou quem sabe ficar em casa mesmo...

- Você ainda pode mudar de idéia.

- Talvez para Hogsemad...

- Quando eu digo que Molly nos matará...

- Harry! – Hermione o repreendeu – Se você não quiser ir comigo eu já disse que...

- Está bem – o moreno concordou, relaxando os ombros e se dirigindo até a sala – Faça como quiser, carinho.

- Você vem comigo? – disse, amuada. Sentou-se no sofá ao lado do amigo e aninhou-se em seu corpo, enquanto afagava seus cabelos pretos.

- É claro que vou – respondeu o homem, lhe oferecendo um sorriso carinhoso – Poderíamos ir para o litoral – ele sugeriu.

- Oh não... – disse a mulher – alegre demais.

- Montanhas? – Harry sugeriu novamente.

- Frio demais – disse Hermione, sorrindo. Harry concordou.

- Campo? – disse, observando a amiga negar com a cabeça veemente. – Nós não temos muitas opções Mione, hoje já é dia 22!

- Eu sei...mas nenhum lugar me pareceu adequado à o natal que gostaria de passar...

- Ah vamos lá! – disse o homem, olhando-a impacientemente – Não tem muitos lugares propícios para se passar um natal deprimente, fora a casa dos Dursley é claro, mas eu realmente acho que deveriamos...o que foi? – indagou, ao observar os olhos da amiga saltarem e um sorrisinho satisfeito formar-se em seus lábios.

- Dursley... – ela repetiu, como se estivesse em transe. Harry estreitou os olhos para a amiga, mirando-a a desconfiado enquanto esta prosseguia – Harry, podemos passar o natal nos Dursley?

* * *

A chuva caía grossa lá fora. Os pingos caiam em cima do telhado e escorriam pela janela, provocando um forte barulho. 

O céu estava escuro e nublado. Os raios solares não eram sentidos de maneira alguma, e Harry não se atreveria a meter a cabeça para fora da janela a fim de procurá-los.

O moreno se encostou na parede do corredor, pensativo e alheio ao barulho da chuva que agora chegava a ser quase ensurdecedor.

Ele não sabia ao certo como havia cedido à idéia completamente desequilibrada de Hermione, mas o fato é que agora ali estava ele, parado diante a porta do apartamento dela, segurando uma mala razoavelmente grande nas mãos à espera da amiga para poderem viajar até a casa dos Dursley.

Passar o natal na casa de seus tios e seu primo porco nunca foi uma hipótese a se considerar, desde sua entrada em Hogwarts. Lembrava-se perfeitamente bem de como tudo era sem graça, monótono e patético na rua dos Alfeneiros, e voltar para aquele lugar não era uma coisa feliz.

Mas, feliz?! Ele estava indo lá para passar um natal horrendo, não feliz. Talvez isso fosse exatamente o que Hermione estivera procurando. A presença de Valter e Petúnia Dursley não lhe fazia feliz e não lhe agradava de forma alguma, e duvidava muito que agradaria a Hermione, porém era isto que a amiga queria.

De fato, alguém a procura da infelicidade no dia natalino era incomum, e Harry duvidaria veemente que haveria alguma pessoa atípica o suficiente para desejar tal loucura até Hermione lhe falar.

- Desculpe a demora - disse a morena, abrindo a porta do apartamento e saindo de lá arrastando uma mala e uma bolsa. Fechou a porta com o pé, e tentou, inutilmente, acertar a chave no buraco da maçaneta.

- Deixe-me ajudá-la - disse ele, risonho. Pegou as chaves da mão da amiga e trancou a porta. Hermione murmurou em agradecimento, e depositou um beijo amistoso na face do amigo, enquanto os dois andavam até o elevador do prédio.

- Você os avisou que iríamos? - Hermione perguntou subitamente, enquanto os dois andavam pelo saguão do edifício em direção ao estacionamento.

- Avisei - disse - e tenho pra mim que faltou o ar nos pulmões de Tia Petúnia quando lhe avisei que viríamos em dois... - ele hesitou, com um sorrisinho maroto - bruxos.

A morena gargalhou, e Harry a observou de soslaio, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Saíram do edifício ás pressas, com a chuva molhando seus casacos. Harry abriu o carro e atirou todas as malas nos bancos de trás assim que entrou. Sentou-se no banco do motorista, encharcado, enquanto Hermione sentava-se ao seu lado.

- Pode dar um jeito de nos secar? - indagou Harry, enquanto colocava o cinto de segurança - Minha varinha ficou na mala.

Hermione afirmou com a cabeça, e em instantes, os dois já se encontravam devidamente secos e apresentáveis. Surrey não ficava tão longe dali, e em questão de algumas horas chegariam.

Conversaram sobre coisas banais durante todo o percurso, rindo e comentando sobre tudo que lhes despertava o mínimo de interesse. Hermione parecia espantosamente mais alegre do que Harry a encontrara dias antes, divertia-se e ria por qualquer coisa que o moreno dizia e isto lhe despertou curiosidade, sendo que a morena alegara não querer deixar a felicidade contagiá-la durante o período natalino.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelhas ao concluir tal pensamento, e olhou a amiga de soslaio enquanto esta contava quantas placas havia na estrada. Um sorriso discreto formou-se nos lábios do moreno, mas Harry não teve tempo de concluir seus pensamentos sobre o repentino estado de humor de Hermione, quiçá suas reais vontades, pois a mesma interrompeu-lhe, passando um braço pelas costas do amigo e acariciando sua face.

- Sabe... - disse ela, como se estivesse prestes a revelar o segredo do universo - você me irrita.

- O que? - exclamou Harry, olhando para a amiga rapidamente e voltando sua atenção para a estrada logo depois.

- Você manda todos os meus planos para o inferno toda a vez que sorri para mim, de mim, ou comigo. - disse, passando os dedos pela bochecha do amigo que sorriu. - Exatamente como agora. Pare com isso agora mesmo, Potter. Como você espera que eu passe um natal triste com você sorrindo dessa maneira?

- Se for de sua vontade, posso não sorrir mais. - disse Harry, dando de ombros e olhando a amiga de soslaio, como se esperasse sua reação.

- Oh, de modo algum! - disse a morena, parecendo abismada - Eu jamais seria egocêntrica ao ponto de privar o mundo de apreciar essa graça divina. A propósito, eu já lhe disse que mamãe adorari... - Hermione parou, repentinamente. A alegria evaporou-se imediatamente de seu ser, e ela voltou seu olhar para a janela do carro. Retirou o braço dos ombros de Harry e murmurou algo inaudível aos ouvidos do amigo, sentando-se encolhida no banco.

O moreno suspirou pesadamente, mirando a amiga com preocupação enquanto ela se acomodava no banco. Cauteloso, ele pousou sua mão livre na perna da morena, indagando carinhosamente - Você quer parar para comer alguma coisa, Mi?

- Oh, não não... - disse a morena, sorrindo fracamente - quanto mais rápido chegarmos melhor.

- Você se arrependerá amargamente por ter dito isso, Hermione - disse Harry, determinado a não deixar a morena sozinha com seus pensamentos. Sabia que se permitisse que Hermione divagasse a felicidade e a alegria que os dos desfrutaram por grande parte da viagem não retornaria tão cedo. Sorrindo, ele observou a amiga por alguns segundos, policiando-se para que ele próprio não se perdesse em meio a pensamentos sobre esta.

- São trinta e cinco. - disse Hermione, repentinamente. Harry piscou e então, lembrou-se de que estava dirigindo e que não deveria prestar tanta atenção em Hermione se pretendesse chegar a casa dos Dursley sem sofrer algum tipo de acidente no caminho.

- O que?

- São trinca cinco placas até agora. - disse Hermione, esgueirando-se - Trinta e seis agora, na verdade. Você está contando as placas do seu lado? - ela indagou, fitando-o.

- Hermione, caso não se lembre, alguém precisa dirigir. - disse, sorrindo levemente.

- Realmente, Harry. Você tem toda a razão, como eu pude ser tão cruel com você ao pedir que fizesse duas coisas ao mesmo tempo? Afinal, placas são absolutamente minúsculas, exigiria um esforço descomunal contá-las. - ironizou - Veja, agora são trinta e sete. Eu consigo falar e contar placas, não é inacreditável?

Harry gargalhou da ironia da amiga enquanto respondia - Oh, ok então. Perdoe-me, a senhora é superior. Devo encaminhar-me para o tronco agora ou mais tarde para receber meus castigos?

Hermione rolou os olhos e riu suavemente, postando uma mão no queixo e fingindo estar pensativa - Talvez seu castigo não requeira a sua ida até o tronco, carinho.

- Mesmo? - indagou Harry, mudando a marcha do veiculo.

- Oh sim. - disse Hermione - Há coisas piores do que ser chicoteado em um tronco, você sabe.

- Na verdade não sei. - disse Harry. Ele olhou a amiga, e esta parecia decida a falar somente se ele perguntasse. O moreno rolou os olhos, dizendo: - Diga-me, então.

- Bem - ela começou, pigarreando - Eu posso fazer cócegas em você até meu _nefasto_ ser se cansar, posso encher o seu pescoço de beijos mesmo tendo perfeita consciência de que você morre de arrepios e também poderia fazer milhares de coisas perversas contra a sua pessoa, levando-se em conta de que conheço quase todos os seus pontos sensíveis e irremediavelmente vulneráveis, mas eu realmente estou pensando em reconsiderar todas essas hipóteses, levando-se em conta novamente de que sou uma mulher bondosa somente contigo, que te ama incondicionalmente e jamais seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa ruim contra você. Isso não quer dizer que eu considere cócegas um castigo realmente mal, e também não quer dizer que você não mereça por não contar as placas que haviamos combinado, mas...Harry, eu não sei se você percebeu mas há uma vaca na estrada!

* * *

**(N/A)** Oi!

Está ai o capítulo dois, como prometido. Na verdade, esse é o capítulo dois junto com um pedaço do três, porque eu achei que somente o capítulo dois não seria suficientemente grande. Acho que era um pouco maior que o prólogo :x

Eu espero que vocês gostem, então! Beijos e até!


	5. Capítulo três

**

* * *

**

(In)Feliz Natal

_Por Mai Pille_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

Não, ele não percebera. Perdeu-se em pensamentos e devaneios até a amiga gritar e empurrá-lo, virando o volante do carro fazendo com que este saísse da pista e colidisse com uma árvore no acostamento. A vaca mugiu.

- HERMIONE! Você está bem? - esganiçou-se Harry, livrando-se do cinto de segurança.

- Acho que estou - a morena respondeu, colocando a mão na cabeça e tirando o cinto de segurança também. Harry suspirou aliviado. - E você?

- Você bateu a cabeça? - indagou Harry preocupado, aproximando-se da amiga e a olhando atentamente.

- Estou bem, Harry.

- Vamos para um hospital.

- Estou bem, Harry. - ela repetiu, calmamente.

- Hermione, nós vamos para um hospital.

- Harry... - teimou Hermione novamente, abrindo a porta do carro - não chegaremos a tempo. Eu realmente não sinto nada, o máximo que poderá acontecer é ficar com uma marca roxa enorme no meio da testa. Harry, não me olhe assim. - disse a morena, enquanto Harry saía do carro. - Perdão pela batida, Harry.

- Tudo bem - disse o homem, dando de ombros. Eu iria atropelar uma vaca, de todo o modo. Devo agradecer por ter sido apenas uma árvore. - disse, rindo-se. Hermione saiu do carro e abaixou-se a frente do capo amassado do carro, enquanto Harry fazia o mesmo ao seu lado, franzindo a testa e arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Bem, eu não entendo nada disso, se quer saber. - o homem confessou - Mas conheço um feitiço que...

- Harry, não. - ralhou Hermione - Estamos em uma estrada trouxa, não podemos usar magia assim, é muito arriscado!

- E como você pretende chegar até a casa dos Dursley? Andando? - ironizou Harry, rindo logo em seguida. Seu olhar recaiu sobre a amiga e seu sorriso diminuiu ao ver a expressão da face dela. A conhecia muito bem, e tinha certeza dos pensamentos que perpassavam a mente da morena quando ela o fazia. Harry a olhou, incrédulo - Eu estava brincando!

- Ah vamos, carinho. - disse Hermione, sorrindo - Você não quer sentar aqui e esperar até que chamem o guincho? Vamos pegar as malas!

* * *

Maldita ironia, maldita idéia, maldita vaca. Jurou a si mesmo que jamais deixaria Hermione tomar decisões por eles dois enquanto ela estivesse completamente disposta a passar o período mais triste de sua vida.

Suas pernas já estavam começando a doer.

Não poderia negar que caminhar 15km até a casa dos Dursley não era uma idéia muito convidativa, mas ao lado de Hermione ele era capaz de quase não sentir o cansaço que lhe abatia. Não se sentia no direito de reclamar muito, de toda a forma. A culpa do carro ter batido na árvore fora dele, completamente dele. Estava absorto nas palavras vindas da boca da amiga, tão completa e irremediavelmente extasiado que mal notara o animal parado no meio da estrada.

As palavras doces e gentis dela sempre o fizeram delirar, sempre se encantou com a forma que ela lhe dirigia a palavra, do modo de como conseguia passar todos os seus pensamentos e sentimentos através de sua voz doce e decidida.

Deveria ajoelhar e agradecer a Merlim por sua amiga, além de encantá-lo com sua voz, tivesse bom senso e inteligência o suficiente para virar o volante a tempo de não atropelar o bicho. – ponderou – Mas se o fizesse, certamente teria que ajoelhar diante a Merlim e agradecer por todas as outras qualidades fascinantes de Hermione, que ele considerava serem muitas.

- Falta muito, Harry? – indagou Hermione, ofegante.

- Na verdade... – disse o homem – Estamos bem perto.

- Graças a Merlim – sussurrou Hermione, enquanto mudava a mochila que carregava de um ombro para o outro.

- Você tem certeza que não quer que eu leve? – indagou o moreno, olhando a amiga de soslaio.

- Oh não, absolutamente! Você já está carregando duas malas! – Harry rolou os olhos –"Será possível que ela não entendia que ele treinou sete anos de quadribol e seu preparo físico era infinitamente melhor que o dela?"

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio enquanto adentravam em uma estreita rua, rodeada de casas e jardins bem cuidados. O sol mal era sentido pelos dois, devido a quantidade de nuvens que pairavam no céu impedindo que os raios agissem diretamente para a felicidade de Harry e Hermione, que juravam que estariam completamente cozidos no asfalto se não fosse pelo vapor condensado. Viraram a direita e passaram por uma alameda, por onde seguiram reto até Harry parar diante a uma casa, suspirando cansado.

Não havia mudado nada. A casa estava exatamente como deixara, há anos atrás. O jardim de Tia Petúnia continuava cheio de flores e arbustos, bem como o carro de Tio Valter parado em frente à casa. E então, Harry teve um pequeno sentimento nostálgico.

Não se sentia saudoso, longe disso. Apenas fora estranho o momento em que batera os olhos naquela casa e lhe veio á mente tudo o que passara dentro dela.

Voltando o olhar para Hermione, que o observava cautelosamente, eles se dirigiram até a porta.

- Bem, não espere muito deles. – disse Harry à amiga, tocando a campainha.

- Se esperasse, eu não estaria aqui. – respondeu, enquanto ambos ouviam passos apressados de dentro da casa. A porta se abriu, porém, nenhum dos dois pode saber quem foi que a abrira pelo fato de Petúnia e Valter estarem no fundo da sala, temerosos.

* * *

**N/A)** - Desculpem o capítulo pequeno e desculpem também por qualquer erro. Até sábado que vem e obrigada por comentarem

Beijão!


	6. Capítulo quatro

* * *

**(In)Feliz Natal**

_Por Mai Pille_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

Harry os observou cuidadosamente. Tão patéticos espremidos no sofá como sempre foram. Tia Petúnia continuava com o mesmo rosto cavalar de sempre, com seu pescoço grande e suas bochechas coradas. Os fios de cabelos grisalhos começavam a aparecer, bem como algumas rugas de expressões.

Já Tio Valter possuía o mesmo semblante carrancudo e arrogante, com apenas alguns poucos fios de cabelo na cabeça e mais gordo do que jamais estivera.

Quem falou primeiro foi Tia Petúnia, que se levantou diplomaticamente e rosnou – O quarto de visitas está pronto.

Harry sorriu, porém, nada disse. Apenas puxou Hermione pela mão enquanto adentravam na casa.

- Nada de gracinhas na minha casa, moleque. – disse Valter, com sua voz grossa e arrastada.

- Não se preocupe. – disse Harry, enquanto subia as escadas com Hermione em seu enlaço. Assim que entraram no quarto que o pertenceu quando era garoto, Hermione voltou-se para Harry, horrorizada.

- Oh meu Deus! – ela exclamou, encostando-se na porta – Eles são absolutamente terríveis! Depois de tanto tempo sem te ver...

- Hermione... – disse Harry, achando graça da expressão indignada da amiga – eles devem ter saltitado de felicidade durante todos esses anos.

- Ah, carinho! – sussurrou Hermione, sentindo uma onda de afeto pelo amigo e compadecendo-se por tudo o que ele tivera que passar com uma família arrogante. E mais uma vez, a morena sentiu-se tola ao pensar que a partida de seus pais fora algo que poderia a destruir um dia.

Sorriu fracamente para o amigo, enquanto depositava sua bolsa em cima de uma estante.

O quarto era bem iluminado, continha uma cama de casal, um guarda roupa minúsculo, duas estantes, uma cortina e um tapete.

Hermione observou Harry colocar as malas em um canto do quarto, enquanto ela se sentava em cima da colcha floral. O homem se sentou ao seu lado, enquanto jogava o corpo pra trás e deitava na cama, apoiando a cabeça com os braços.

- Isso aqui já foi meu quarto. – disse Harry – Mas era infinitamente pior.

- Mesmo? – indagou a mulher, sorrindo graciosamente na visão de Harry. Debruçou-se sobre ele e fitou seu rosto com atenção, enquanto ele lhe falava.

- Sim, e o que havia aqui era praticamente uma cama e a gaiola de Edwiges.

- Era terrível, não era? – murmurou a mulher, acariciando a face do amigo.

- Só um pouquinho. – respondeu, enquanto lançava a amiga seu melhor olhar de cachorro abandonado. Hermione lhe estapeou.

- Harry, você não presta! – disse entre risos, enquanto o moreno tentava segurar suas mãos inutilmente.

- Olha como fala comigo, moça! Se não... – respondeu, enquanto recebia mais tapas de Hermione.

- Se não o que?

Hermione achou graça. Ela ainda ria quando Harry prendeu suas mãos e a virou completamente, fazendo com que ela ficasse presa debaixo dele. Segurando seus pulsos delicadamente enquanto ela ria sem parar, Harry a fitou. Seu sorriso era a coisa mais bela que ele já vira, e seus olhos castanhos seriam capazes de fazê-lo se perder para sempre. Tão intensos e tão profundos como nenhum outro. Uma aparência tão delicada e gentil, doce e compenetrada, que refletia exatamente como Hermione realmente era. Sorrindo, ele retirou alguns cachos castanhos do rosto da amiga, que sorriu de volta, parecendo não se importar em estar presa em baixo do amigo.

- Peça desculpa a mim, carinho. – disse Harry, suavemente.

- Por que eu o faria, carinho? – rebateu, tão suave quanto ele fora.

- Porque você não vai sair daqui até o fazer. – sussurrou.

- Eu não me importo, sinto-me ótima. – ela admitiu, rindo.

- Hermione, peça! – disse duramente a ela. Mas Hermione sabia, ela o conhecia bem demais para saber que ele estava segurando a vontade de rir imensamente, e assim o fez dali a alguns segundos.

- Eu não vou me desculpar, Harry. Adorei ficar aqui, me processe! – confessou, alegremente.

- Você está pedindo para ser torturada, mocinha. – sussurrou o homem, com um sorriso maléfico brotando no canto de seus lábios, o qual não deixou Hermione muito tranqüila.

- Não estou pedindo nada, Harry... – murmurou Hermione, observando o olhar de Harry recair sobre a sua cintura. – Não! Não pense nisso, Harry James Potter!

Mas ele pensou. Harry dirigiu suas mãos até a cintura de Hermione rapidamente, deixando seus pulsos livres por segundos e apertou sua cintura, fazendo com que ela pulasse de tantas cócegas.

- Ha...rry! Não fa...ça! – suplicou a morena, rindo descontroladamente diante do sorriso maroto do amigo.

- Então peça desculpas, amor! – disse, observando com divertimento Hermione recompor-se e dizer, ofegante e entre risos: - Nem pensar.

Então ele a observou novamente.

- Você não deveria ser tão teimosa... – disse sem sorrir, enquanto afastava os cachos novamente de sua face. Ela que até então sorria, pegou-se surpresa ao perceber que Harry se aproximava lentamente de si, e mais ainda por querer que ele o fizesse mais depressa.

O moreno parou diante do rosto de sua amiga, de sua face corada, seus olhos profundos, seus cabelos cheios e...seus lábios. Olhou fixamente para eles, imaginando como seria se tivesse a ousadia de tocá-los, e surpreendeu-se ao encontrar os olhos de Hermione e perceber que ela ponderava o mesmo.

Sua pele alva e macia, a qual ele acariciara tantas vezes nunca estivera tão convidativa aos olhos de Harry, seus olhos nunca pareceram tão perdidamente intensos, e seus lábios nunca parecerem tão apetitosos a ele.

Hermione nem sempre fora a mais bela mulher aos olhos de muitos, mas para ele, ela era belíssima. Nunca tivera tantos pretendentes quanto merecia, e ele sabia que boa parte disso era exclusivamente sua culpa e de Rony, que poderiam acabar com a chance de qualquer homem com Hermione, se assim desejassem.

Mas ele não se sentia culpado, Hermione era a beleza personificada, em todos os sentidos, e ele nunca se sentira satisfeito ao imaginar que alguém poderia tê-la para si.

Sorrindo diante ao pensamento, e de repente dando-se conta do que estava prestes a fazer, Harry piscou várias vezes e levantou-se rapidamente, bem como Hermione.

* * *

**N/A)** - Aqui está o quarto capítulo, na noite de sábado. Ele tarde mas não falha

Então, sejam doces e deixem reviews. Beijão!


	7. Capítulo cinco

**

* * *

**

**(In)Feliz Natal**

_Por Mai Pille_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Cinco**

Hermione dirigiu-se para o banho logo depois, fechando a porta e entrando debaixo do chuveiro rapidamente.

Encostou-se na parede enquanto a água corria sobre si, com a mente divagando há minutos atrás.

_"Harry ia me beijar... nós íamos nos beijar."_

Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, nem seria a última, e Hermione era ciente disso.

Várias vezes ela se pegou se aproximando de Harry inconscientemente, e várias vezes pegou-se imaginando sua reação se ela realmente o beijasse.

Mas esses pensamentos eram varridos de sua mente tão logo quanto vinham, e Hermione sentia-se terrível por horas pelo fato de lhe ocorrer tais pensamentos em relação à seu melhor amigo. Ele era seu melhor amigo, certo? Não deveria, de maneira alguma, ocorrer-lhe outros tipos de pensamentos e sentimento em relação a ele!

Mas ocorriam, e isso a deixava perturbada por infinitos motivos.

Secando-se rapidamente, Hermione enrolou-se em seu roupão e saiu do banheiro em direção ao quarto no momento em que topou com um ser relativamente grande que a fez cambalear.

- Mas o que demônios... – resmungou a morena, apertando o roupão contra si e olhando desconfiada para o pequeno Duda Dursley.

Ele tinha os cabelos louros arrepiados e encharcados de gel, usava grossas correntes nos braços e pescoço, uma calça larga e um blusão mais largo ainda. Ele parecia ser tão grosseiro quanto o resto de sua família, na visão de Hermione.

- Você é a namorada que Potter trouxe? – ele indagou com sua voz alta e grosseira, examinando-a cuidadosamente.

- É, sou eu. Sou amiga dele. E você deve ser o...

- Duda.

- É, então, pois é... Duda. – disse Hermione, encabulada por se encontrada no corredor de roupão por aquele pequeno enorme ser. – Eu vou para o quarto.

- Mamãe mandou vocês descerem para comer agora. – resmungou, enquanto observava Hermione andar ligeiramente em direção ao quarto, fechando a porta em seguida.

Ela encontrou Harry segurando uma toalha de banho no ombro, enquanto abria a mala e pegava algumas roupas. Então, lembrou-se do acontecimento anterior e suas bochechas coraram levemente. Porém, ele apenas sorriu quando a viu entrar.

- Acabei de encontrar seu primo no corredor. – ela disse timidamente, enquanto pegava sua mala e pegava as duas primeiras peças que viu pela frente.

- Duda? E como ele estava? – indagou Harry, e Hermione sentiu-se estranha ao ponderar se aquilo não havia significado nada para ele.

- Grande. – respondeu simplesmente, enquanto via Harry levantar-se e dizer: - Vou tomar banho, espere aqui e depois descemos.

Hermione concordou levemente com a cabeça enquanto Harry fechava a porta atrás de si e Hermione vestia uma calça e uma blusa cinza, e amarrava o cabelo em um coque baixo.

Ela se sentou na cama, e tudo o que conseguia pensar era no que Harry estaria pensando agora.

Abriu as cortinas e observou uma leve chuva começar a cair, os pingos tornando-se mais fortes e embaçando toda a janela do quarto.

Passou boa parte do tempo ali, apenas contemplando os pingos de chuva se depositarem nas pétalas das flores do jardim, escorrendo pela janela e molhando toda a grama. Ela mal percebeu quando Harry entrou devidamente vestido com seus cabelos pretos arrepiados e molhados, e seus olhos alarmantemente verdes brilhando para ela.

- Vamos almoçar? – indagou, enquanto Hermione virava-se e sorria, assentindo. Os dois seguiram em silêncio até a cozinha, desceram as escadas e Harry pretendia sentar-se a mesa quando percebeu que Hermione não estava mais ao seu lado.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, ele voltou alguns passos, saiu da cozinha e deu de cara com a portinha do armário sob a escada aberto, e uma Hermione horrorizada e cheia de raiva.

- Não me diga que era _nisso_ que você dormiu por anos?! – ela exclamou, revoltada. Abaixou-se e entrou no apertado e minúsculo armário, tendo a certeza de que se sentiria claustrofobica se passasse muito tempo ali.

Era terrível, simplesmente inaceitável. Saiu de lá decidida a falar muito para aquela família horrível, quando Harry a puxou pelo braço delicadamente e disse: – Hermione, não se zangue.

- Como não me zangar? Eles foram absolutamente desumanos com você! – exclamou, cruzando os braços diante do olhar repreensivo que recebeu de Harry. – O QUE É?

- Não era isso o que você queria ver? Coisas horríveis, num lugar horrível com pessoas horríveis? Está ai, Hermione. – disse Harry, e Hermione sentiu-se subitamente tola.

- Do jeito que você fala parece ridículo. – ela disse, aborrecida.

- E não é?

- Eu só não queria... – começou Hermione, amuada.

- Tudo bem, carinho. Está tudo bem, eu entendo você. – disse Harry carinhosamente, enquanto postava uma mão no ombro de Hermione protetoramente. – Não vamos falar disso, tudo bem? Agora estamos aqui.

Ela concordou levemente enquanto era levada por Harry até a cozinha da casa dos Dursley, onde eles almoçavam sem fazer questão de esperar por eles.

Valter e Petúnia parecerem não notar quando o casal de amigos sentou-se a mesa, e Duda apenas ergueu os olhos e os abaixou rapidamente, voltando-se para o prato imenso em sua frente.

Harry puxou a cadeira para Hermione e se sentou ao seu lado, enquanto servia-se e pensava consigo mesmo que se ainda fosse um garotinho magricela e indefeso, estaria comendo as sobras do almoço do dia anterior como sempre acontecia.

- Guida vem para a ceia amanhã. – informou Tio Valter à Duda e Petúnia – Vamos buscá-la na estação logo no meio dia. – Ouviu-se um gemino de reclamação de Duda, e Harry ponderou que Duda, com seus 22 anos, continuava a agir como o garoto birrento com quem vivera durante anos.

- Não reclame, Dudinha. Tia Guida ficará tão contente! – disse Petúnia meigamente, o que fez Harry rir enquanto engolia, fazendo com que quase se engasgasse. Duda o olhou perigosamente, enquanto Hermione sorria desconcertada.

- Algum problema? – Duda dirigiu a palavra a Harry pela primeira vez desde que o vira.

- Na verdade, só se for com você. – disse Harry, dando de ombros. Hermione o chutou por debaixo da mesa. – Ai!

Duda empertigou-se e olhou para o pai, furioso.

- Porque você deixou que ele viesse?

Mas Valter não respondeu. Apenas voltou a comer rapidamente e na primeira oportunidade que teve, levantou-se da mesa, seguido por Duda.

Hermione, que pretendia levar seu prato até a pia, levantou-se logo depois e encaminhou-se até o balcão, quando Petúnia a parou, retirou o prato das mãos da morena e disse que ela e Harry poderiam sair.

- Mas se a senhora precisar de ajuda com... – disse Hermione educadamente, segurando seu prato e tentando impedir que Petúnia o arrancasse de suas mãos.

- Não, eu não preciso de ajuda com nada. – ela disse grosseiramente, tentando puxar o prato das mãos de Hermione, que negava veemente.

- Eu faço questão! A senhora poderia, por favor...

- Não poderia menina. Já disse para subir e deixar que eu mesma tomo conta da _minha _cozinha. – e dizendo isso, Petúnia puxou o prato de Hermione com tanta força que este acabou se espatifando no chão, espalhando cacos por todo o assoalho do lugar. – Olha o que você fez!

- Eu? Foi a senhora quem puxou o prato que eu pretendia levar até o balcão! – exclamou Hermione, indignada com a turrona Petúnia. Harry gargalhava na porta da cozinha.

Petúnia nada disse. Apenas virou as costas para Hermione, bufando, enquanto a morena pegava a vassoura, pretendendo varrer os cacos espalhados pelo chão.

- O que você pensa que vai fazer com isso, menina? Devolva a minha vassoura agora mesmo! – disse Petúnia, ficando vermelha gradativamente pelo atrevimento da moça.

Hermione suspirou fundo e fechou os olhos, pedindo calma aos céus. – Mas a senhora não disse que quem quebrou o prato fui eu? Então, deixe-me limpar!

- Ora essa! Deixe que eu mesma cuido das minhas coisas, não preciso da ajuda de gente como você. – sussurrou Petúnia maldosamente, enquanto Hermione atirava a vassoura no chão e saía da cozinha, seguida por um Harry que gargalhava as suas costas.

- Eu disse que iria se arrepender, carinho. – disse Harry, enquanto os dois subiam para o quarto e passavam direto por Valter e Duda, sentados feito porcos no sofá da sala.

- Eu não estou arrependida, Harry. Estou achando irritantemente ótimo. – respondeu Hermione, corada.

- Vi que sim... – ele disse, enquanto entravam no quarto. Hermione o ignorou.

- Vamos sair à tarde? – indagou Hermione, enquanto sorria.

- Não, não. Nós vamos sair à noite, Herms.

* * *

**N/A)** - Em primeiro lugar, me desculpem pela demora. Eu fiquei sem internet por quase duas semanas, então ficou impossível postar os capítulos.

Eu espero que gostem deste aqui, e desculpem os erros! Beiijos!


	8. Capítulo seis

**

* * *

**

(In)Feliz Natal

_Por Mai Pille_

* * *

**Capítulo seis**

- Harry James Potter, o que diabos você fez com o meu vestido? – exclamou Hermione, enquanto revirava a mala.

- O que? Você não acha realmente que vai sair com aquele pedaço de pano não é? – respondeu o homem, sentindo-se ofendido.

- Harry, pelo amor de Merlim! – exclamou, cansada. Revirou a mala mas nada do vestido. – Eu o adoro! O que fez com ele?

- Eu? Nada! – disse Harry, enquanto tentava, sem sucesso, abaixar os cabelos revoltos.

Hermione o olhou repreensivamente, olhar esse que diminuiria qualquer um a um mero mosquito. – Está bem, Potter, está bem. – disse finalmente, percebendo que Harry não a deixaria sair com o vestido nem que chovesse sapos de chocolate.

O moreno lhe cedeu um sorriso misterioso enquanto falava – Não quero ter que recolher um bando de marmanjos caídos aos seus pés quando chegarmos lá, Hermione.

Ela gargalhou com vontade e perguntou a si mesma se ele realmente pensava assim.

Ponderou.

Harry sempre teve várias namoradas, várias lindas namoradas que Hermione achava serem belas. Nunca gostou de nenhuma delas, e na verdade, nunca procurou estabelecer uma relação mais amigável com qualquer que seja a mulher que se aproximasse de Harry. A quantidade de mulheres, garotas e senhoras que matariam por uma chance com o famoso Harry Potter, era assustadora, mas o amigo era seletivo.

Ela nunca se compararia a uma das sempre belas namoradas de Harry, devido ao fato de que ela tinha uma coisa que nenhuma outra até agora demonstrou ter.

Inteligência.

Harry saiu do quarto para que Hermione pudesse se arrumar, e minutos depois, ela apareceu com um vestido verde escuro até os joelhos, com os cachos bem comportados e soltos, caindo como uma cascata até seus ombros.

Haviam decidido que iriam até um restaurante em Surrey, onde jantariam.

Descendo as escadas, Hermione encontrou Harry perto da porta, de braços cruzados, usando uma elegante camisa preta e uma gravata verde, realçando seus olhos. Ele parecia entediado, encostado na parede enquanto Duda lhe perguntava a onde iria.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas observou Hermione se aproximar e a elogiou imensamente enquanto os dois saiam da casa.

- Harry, como você fez para trazer o carro até aqui? – disse Hermione, parecendo confusa ao observar o elegante carro de Harry parado em frente à casa.

- Tudo é possível quando se tem um bom amigo como Rony. – ele confessou, sorrindo junto com a amiga.

- Rony ficou chateado por não passarmos o natal na Toca? – Hermione indagou, preocupada.

- Creio que não. Rony entendeu, Molly e os outros também entenderão, e ademais, poderemos passar o ano novo lá, o que me diz?

Hermione o analisou por um momento antes de responder: - Digo que concordo.

Harry dirigiu até um simpático restaurante nos arredores de Surrey. As portas de vidro eram cobertas por grossas cortinas vermelhas, as paredes eram forradas de um papel de parede escuro, e em todos os cantos do local, haviam pequenas árvores natalinas com bolinhas coloridas penduradas.

Hermione odiou.

- Trouxe-me aqui propositalmente, Potter? – perguntou ferozmente, embora estivesse certa da resposta que o amigo lhe daria.

- Que tipo de imagem você deve ter a meu respeito, Srta. Granger?

- Não queira saber.

Eles foram acompanhados por um garçom até uma mesa, perto do pequeno palco onde músicas natalinas eram tocadas por uma banda local.

Sentaram-se, e Harry apressou-se a fazer o pedido do cardápio, temendo que Hermione usasse os talhares para terminar com a vida dos pobres músicos.

- Considere-se morto assim que eu por as mãos em minha varinha, Harry James Potter. – rangeu Hermione, parecendo furiosa com o amigo.

- Você fica uma graça nervosa, sabia disso? – disse o homem suavemente, fazendo Hermione corar. Ele só não tinha certeza se era de raiva ou de vergonha.

A morena não respondeu nada, apenas abaixou a cabeça e fitou o prato, com as mãos no colo.

- E você me tira do sério. – sussurrou, finalmente. – Você me deixa feliz mesmo quando eu não gostaria. Faz-me esquecer de meus propósitos.

- Considerarei isso como um elogio, carinho.

- Pois não deveria. Droga Harry!

E então ele percebeu que Hermione estava chorando silenciosamente. Havia abaixado a cabeça discretamente, e Harry jamais perceberia o que se passava se não visse uma lágrima escorrer e cair em seu vestido.

Desesperando-se diante do estado emocional da amiga, Harry buscou sua mão e a apertou contra a dele.

- Mione... – chamou, carinhosamente.

- Desculpe Harry. – disse a morena, deslizando sua mão pela de Harry e enxugando as finas lágrimas – Você me faz tão feliz, mas tão feliz. Nenhum momento será suficientemente triste se você estiver comigo, e talvez eu não me sinta frustrada por isso. Desculpe, eu devo parecer tão dramaticamente tola...

Mas o que ela parecia era simplesmente encantadora.

Os pratos não demoraram a chegar, e Hermione parecia mais disposta do que quando chegara.

Parecia estar se divertindo, e Harry se sentiu imensamente aliviado ao chegar na casa dos tios e sentir Hermione aninhar-se em seu peito e adormecer tranqüila.

Os fracos raios de sol batiam na janela e refletiam na parede do quarto. O dia mal havia amanhecido lá fora quando Hermione saltou por cima de Harry e permaneceu debruçada por ele por longos minutos, apenas acariciando seu rosto e perpassando os dedos por seus cabelos revoltos enquanto este dormia tranquilamente, sem sequer ter percebido Hermione sobre si.

Divertia-se ao examinar a face do amigo e enrolar seus cabelos com os dedos, enquanto ponderava sobre os acontecimentos do dia anterior. A vaca, os Dursley, o quase beijo, e o ataque de choro no jantar. É, parecia dolorosamente bom dentro de suas perspectivas desastrosas sobre o natal que passaria.

Não que quase beijar seu melhor amigo tenha sido uma experiência ruim, ao contrário. Espantou-se ao desejá-lo de outra forma, e espantou-se mais ainda ao encontrar nos olhos de Harry o que ela mesma estava sentindo. Pegou-se atenta a expressão tranqüila do amigo, quando este abriu os olhos devagar e sonolentamente, dizendo: - O que diabos você está fazendo em cima de mim, mulher?

Hermione corou e riu ao mesmo tempo, antes de beijar-lhe a face demoradamente, e propositalmente. – Estou velando seu sono, belo adormecido.

Harry sorriu e a olhou desconfiado – Você estava abusando de mim, eu sei.

- Harry! – exclamou Hermione, parecendo divertir-se em cogitar a hipótese.

Mas o homem apenas sorriu. Sorriu para ela. Aquele sorriso que iluminava o mundo e derretia Hermione por completo. Ele se levantou e foi até o banheiro com a toalha nos ombros, seguido pelo olhar de Hermione.

A morena por sua vez, debruçou-se sobre a janela e surpreendeu-se ao notar a fina neve que começava a cair lá fora. Pensou em chamar Harry, mas decidiu que não seria uma atitude muito sábia visto que acabara de ouvir o som do chuveiro sendo ligado pelo mesmo.

Pegou um grosso livro de sua bolsa e tampouco atreveu-se a descer as escadas e postar-se diante a lareira com o livro nos braços, tendo consciência de que seria expulsa dali a meio minuto pela família Dursley.

Contentou-se em encostar-se na cama e ler, e assim o fez até Harry adentrar ao quarto com apenas a toalha enrolada na cintura. Hermione tossiu.

- Hermione, não tem mais ninguém em casa. – avisou Harry informalmente, enquanto perambulava pelo quarto em busca de uma muda de roupa. – Foram todos buscar Tia Guida.

Hermione estava começando a ficar vermelha, e mal conseguia segurar a vontade de voltar os olhos para o peitoral bem definido de Harry. Harry... seu amigo Harry. Ela não o fez.

- Hermione, está me ouvindo? – ele indagou, parando de andar e a observando com atenção enquanto Hermione corria os olhos pelo livro, visivelmente perturbada.

_Socorro._

- O que? Sim, estou. – apressou-se a responder, sem fitá-lo. Hermione se levantou rapidamente e sorriu, passando os olhos por Harry e torcendo mentalmente para que o amigo não notasse a cor vermelho vivo de seu rosto. – Vou...fazer um almoço pra gente, então.

Harry sorriu e concordou, enquanto Hermione deixava o quarto apressadamente.

Desceu as escadas, tentando expulsar os pensamentos de Harry apenas sem a toalha de sua mente, enquanto constava que os Dursley realmente haviam partido.

Dirigiu-se até a cozinha e pensou que seria mais sábio se usasse sua varinha para fazer o almoço, considerando o fato de que não precisaria sequer encostar-se à preciosa louça de Petúnia.

Ponderou.

Não iria se acomodar na manhã do pior natal de sua vida.

Ele revirou a mala até encontrar o que desejava. Um embrulho de tamanho médio, levemente amassado devido a viagem.

Harry correu pegar sua varinha e, com um aceno, arrumou o papel de presente e o desentortou.

Refletiu se Hermione gostaria do presente que ele lhe comprara. Conhecia a amiga bem demais, sabia de absolutamente todos os seus gostos, e sabia, por exemplo, que dar um perfume a Hermione Granger era a mesma coisa do que lhe entregar um papelzinho dizendo "Não conheço você".

Sempre dera a Hermione vários e diferentes tipos de presentes, e ela nunca pareceu ter achado nenhum ruim.

E se ela o tivesse achado, ele saberia.

Olhou para o embrulho em suas mãos, pretendendo escondê-lo no fundo do armário até a ceia, quando ele ouviu uma leve exclamação de dor vinda da cozinha.

Era Hermione.

* * *

**N/A)** - A fic tem só mais três capítulos fora o epílogo, então, tá entrando na reta final!

Espero que gostem, beiiijão!


	9. Capítulo sete

**

* * *

**

**(In)Feliz Natal**

_Por Mai Pille_

* * *

**Capitulo sete**

- Hermione! – chamou, enquanto descia as escadas rapidamente e empurrava a porta da cozinha, fazendo com que ela batesse na parede com força.

- Sim, Harry? – ela respondeu em frente ao balcão, segurando a mão com força.

- Você se machucou? – o moreno se aproximou da amiga, que mordia o lábio inferior e murmurava: - Oh, bobagem minha.

- Deixe-me ver. – disse, soando preocupado. Hermione concordou e estendeu a mão lavada de sangue, onde um corte relativamente grande era visível. – Deus do céu, Hermione! O que você fez com a sua mão?

Ele não esperou resposta. Abriu todos os armários da cozinha, até achar uma pequena caixinha com diversos tipos de remédios, medicamentos e pastilhas. Retirou de lá algumas esparadrapos, fitas e algodões.

- Nunca poderia imaginar que sua querida tia Petúnia não havia recolhido todos os cacos espalhados ontem. – desculpou-se, deixando que Harry lavasse sua mão.

Ele limpou o corte, e cuidou da mão de Hermione sem protestos da mesma, enrolando-a em uma faixa, a fim de cicatrizar.

- Não faça mais isso Herm. – sussurrou Harry, guardando a caixinha de volta no armário – Quase me fez rolar as escadas.

- Eu sinto. – disse Hermione. Mas na verdade não sentia. Apenas sentia o toque tão familiar da mão de Harry na sua, todo o carinho e o jeito tão gentil e costumeiro que ele possuía. – Mas eu fiz nosso almoço, ao menos.

- Me admira que Tia Petúnia não tenha trancado os armários com cadeados. Você deu sorte, Herm. – Hermione curou subitamente, e algo o fez pensar que ela havia estourado qualquer coisa que Tia Petúnia pusera para lacrar os armários.

O pensamento logo se confirmou quando viu um pedaço de corrente largado perto da geladeira. Hermione sorriu.

- Deixe-me exercitar meus neurônios e pensar em quê você fez para o almoço... – disse Harry, colocando a mão no queixo, pensativo. Hermione riu.

- Vamos ver se é capaz, grandioso Potter.

- Lasanha.

- Ah Harry! – ela reclamou. Ele a conhecia bem demais. Mais até do que talvez devesse.

Eles almoçaram tranqüilamente sem a presença dos Dursley. Conversaram, riram e comeram a lasanha de Hermione e logo depois do almoço, a neve começara a amenizar.

Sentaram-se no sofá e acenderam a lareira, enquanto Hermione lia e Harry concentrava-se em acariciar seus cachos e entreter-se em brincar com eles.

Aquilo não poderia ser mais confortante para Harry.

O perfume dos cabelos da amiga o fascinava por completo. Era parecido com lavanda e flores do campo, e Harry tinha certeza que jamais conseguiria explicar o efeito que esse aroma o causava.

Permaneceu ali, abraçado a ela e brincando com seus cabelos até que percebeu a cabeça de Hermione pendendo para o lado.

Ela dormia serenamente. Harry a acomodou no sofá e tratou de buscar uma coberta no quarto de cima.

Observou-a dormir por alguns instantes. Tão doce e tão serenamente bela...

Sua expressão tranqüila, seu semblante sossegado e suas bochechas levemente coradas a deixavam com uma aparência angelical, bem como seus cachos espalhados em volta de si, caindo como uma cascata pelo estofado.

Harry sentiu-se tentando a tocar seus lábios, bem como quase acontecera no dia anterior e em diversos outros dias em que ele não conseguia controlar o louco impulso de reclamá-la para si.

Louco impulso. Completamente. Não poderia ser nada mais que um louco impulso.

Hermione acordou algumas horas depois, e procurou Harry com os olhos assim que se levantou. Não o encontrando, a morena sentou-se devagar, enquanto espreguiçava-se e amarrava seus cachos em um frouxo coque.

Levantou-se e chamou por Harry, não obtendo resposta alguma.

Pretendia revirar a casa do avesso quando ouviu uma batida na janela atrás de si. Desconfiada, virou-se e deu de cara com um Harry sorridente, com o capuz de seu casaco por cima da cabeça e coberto de neve.

- Harry! – exclamou Hermione, indignada ao ver o estado do amigo. Empertigada, a mulher agarrou seu sobretudo e saiu da casa, gritando para o bairro inteiro: - UM DIA VOCÊ DESCOBRIRÁ QUE NÃO É UMA DIVINDADE E QUE PODE ADOECER!

Harry jurou que pode perceber a cabeça da vizinha da casa da frente se espreitar pela janela.

- Mione...

- HARRY, VOCÊ VAI ADOECER!

Ele possuía aquela cara de garotinho sapeca que fora flagrado pela mãe enquanto estrangulava o cachorrinho.

Os olhos verdes de Harry fizeram Hermione condoer-se por alguns instantes. Tão espantosamente verdes...

- Harry, eu falo sério.

- Tudo bem, Herm. – ele disse, sem arrependimento algum. – Então pelo menos venha ver o que eu fiz.

Hermione concordou, relutantemente, em seguir Harry até os fundos da casa, ciente de que se não o fizesse o rapaz jamais descansaria.

- Espero que não se zangue – ele disse suavemente.

Ele a levou para o jardim, e Hermione levou a mão a boca instantaneamente ao ver o que Harry havia feito.

Um boneco de neve... usando seu vestido perdido.

Ele possuía uma cenoura no lugar do nariz, e duas grandes frutas no lugar dos olhos.

Harry havia colocado o vestido de Hermione no boneco milagrosamente, e no topo da cabeça, havia uma grande tiara feita de galhos.

E então, uma súbita vontade de rir tomou conta de Hermione.

- Harry, você doou o meu vestido para essa assanhada com nariz de cenoura! – Olhava para Harry divertida. Havia um brilho diferente nos olhos dela, e Harry notara. Estava divertida, relaxada, com um ar tão travesso que Harry não se surpreendera quando recebeu uma bolada de neve no braço. – Está certo. O vestido cai melhor nela do que em mim.

Harry sorriu, enquanto observava Hermione abaixar-se no chão e jogar outro punhado de neve em sua direção.

Ele jogou outros dois, enquanto a morena escondia-se atrás do boneco de neve que Harry havia feito.

- Hermione, você não pode ficar escondida atrás da Adelaide. – disse Harry, rindo.

- Quem? – ela indagou, enquanto abaixava-se e atirava neve no sobretudo de Harry e este atirava em seu cabelo como resposta.

- Adelaide, a boneca de neve. – disse ele, atirando uma bola de neve por cima da cabeça de Adelaide, que passou por trás de Hermione.

A morena riu. Levantou-se por trás de Adelaide e conseguiu atirar com força uma bola de neve no rosto de Harry, que cambaleou pra trás e caiu sentado.

Hermione gargalhou.

- Você ainda me mata. – concluiu Harry, chacoalhando-se e atirando neve para todo o lado.

- Desculpe, carinho. – disse Hermione, aproximando-se de Harry que continuava sentado no chão gelado, como se estivesse gravemente doente ou ferido. – Harry, você está bem?

Ela se abaixou diante dele, porém, o moreno não respondeu. Hermione ficou algnus segundos olhando intensamente para ele com a sobrancelha levanta, até que foi surpreendida por uma risada brincalhona de Harry e uma enorme bola de neve que voava em sua direção.

- Harry, você _realmente _não presta! – Hermione empertigou-se, embora não deixasse de sorrir involuntariamente. Levantou-se com rapidez e passou a perseguir Harry, enquanto este corria para o outro lado do quintal a fim de escapar da vingança de Hermione.

Ambos riam enquanto Hermione tentava, inutilmente, alcançar Harry. E o moreno se surpreendeu ao realizar que a amiga tinha se esquecido completamente da suposta doença que pegariam por estarem fora de casa em temperaturas tão baixas.

Havia várias coisas que Hermione esquecera, mas Harry não a lembraria.

Estaria ela se divertindo? Não era isso que tentara evitar, e planejara cuidadosamente para não acontecer de maneira alguma?

Hermione jamais seria previsível, até mesmo para ele.

Harry parou de correr, virando-se rapidamente ao passo que Hermione acelerava e colidia com o moreno, fazendo com que ambos fossem ao chão, tremendo de tanto rir.

Os sorrisos foram diminuindo. Os corpos de ambos ficaram tensos. E seus lábios tocaram-se num ímpeto.

* * *

**N/A)** - Esse capítulo foi tão fácil de escrever e eu, pessoalmente, o adoro! 

A fic está chegando no final, mais alguns poucos capítulos e ela acaba

Espero que gostem deste, obrigada a todos que comentaram e até final de semana que vem! Beijão!


	10. Capítulo oito

**

* * *

**

**(In)Feliz Natal**

_Por Mai Pille_

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo oito**

Era como se uma corrente elétrica perpassasse a espinha de ambos, causando um arrepio que jamais esperariam sentir um dia. Ela o sentiu tocar seu rosto levemente, deixando um rastro quente por onde seus dedos passavam.

Harry segurou seu pescoço gentilmente e a trouxe para mais perto, aprofundando o beijo, bem como Hermione, que envolvia suas delicadas mãos em torno do rosto do moreno.

Harry sentia como se seu coração estivesse afundando a cada segundo, como se de repente a neve não mais existisse, e tudo o que ele sentia era uma intensa brasa em torno de si.

No instante em que se separaram Hermione suspirou, desejando profunda e intensamente que ele não a soltasse. Sentia-se entorpecida, incapaz de raciocinar. Ela só o queria, queria tanto...

A realidade caiu sobre suas cabeças em forma de flocos de neve, e isso forçou a ambos a abrirem os olhos.

Pela primeira vez, Harry não sabia o que via nos intensos olhos de Hermione. Arrependimento? Não, com certeza não. Repulsa? Não... talvez fosse pior. Talvez ele apenas visse... Medo.

- Hermione...

- Harry...

Começaram juntos, ruborizando. Hermione saiu de cima de Harry, enquanto o mesmo se levantava.

Eles não disseram nada.

Harry passava as mãos nos cabelos revoltos constantemente, em um gesto claramente nervoso, ao passo que Hermione mordia o lábio inferior tantas vezes que estava começando a ficar vermelho.

Não sabiam como agir, quiçá o que pensar.

Hermione estava com o raciocínio lento, e tudo o que fazia era olhar para a neve caindo, com os pensamentos em minutos antes, bem como Harry.

Ambos ouviram o carro de Valter estacionar em frente à casa, e a voz esganiçada da velha Tia Guida ressoar.

Lançaram-se um último olhar cauteloso antes de seguirem para a casa, com uma distância considerável um do outro.

Andavam distantes, e nem sequer olhavam-se. Harry sabia que Hermione estava temerosa, assim como ele.

- Para onde vão minhas malas, Valter? – Harry e Hermione ouviram a gorda Tia Guida indagar, parada em frente às escadas enquanto Valter arrastava suas malas escada à cima.

Valter pigarreou ao tempo que Tia Guida virava-se para a porta e, com espanto, mirava Harry e Hermione.

- OH MINHA SANTA VIRGEM MARIA! VALTER VOCÊ O TROUXE DE VOLTA! – exclamou, colocando as mãos no coração e dando alguns passos pra trás, esbarrando em Petúnia.

- Sim, mas não se anime. São só por alguns dias. – respondeu Harry.

- Ele veio passar o natal. – explicou Petúnia calmamente, ao passo que Valter terminava, com muito esforço, de carregar as malas de Tia Guida.

- Passar o Natal? Porque ele viria passar o natal aqui?

Ninguém respondeu, e os Dursley passaram a se perguntar a mesma coisa.

Guida analisou Harry com a repugnância de sempre. Passou os olhos por ele e deteu-se ao perceber a moça ao seu lado.

- Mas que bela mocinha, olá querida!

Valter quase despencou da escada enquanto Duda revirava os olhos e Petúnia continuava impassível. Harry olhou Hermione pela primeira vez em que adentraram a casa. Ela observava Tia Guida com espanto ao tempo que a velha senhora a puxava para um abraço apertado.

- Olá.

- Chamo-me Guida, e você é a...?

- Hermione Granger.

- Mas que nome elegante! – elogiou Tia Guida - Granger...Granger...O que fazem seus pais, meu amor?

- São dentistas.

- Mas que ótimo! – disse Tia Guida, parecendo estar maravilhada com Hermione.

Para o terror de Petúnia, Guida puxou Hermione para a cozinha logo depois, encantada com a boa educação, bons costumes e modos da moça.

Hermione via-se desesperada enquanto a velha divertia-se em fazer perguntas, elogia-la sem descanso e relata-la sobre seu doloroso tratamento de canal dentário.

Mas Hermione não estava prestando atenção. Não fazia a mínima idéia do porque a mulher dedicava tanto empenho em manter um diálogo com ela, considerando-se que viera juntamente com o anormal e desprezível, Harry Potter. Anormal, desprezível e irremediavelmente atraente, Harry Potter.

Oh Deus, o que estava acontecendo com ela? Ou melhor, o que aconteceu com ela?

Seja o que for que a abateu, Hermione sabia que já tinha feito o estrago necessário para se tornar irreversível e irremediável.

Ela o desejava. Desejava seu melhor amigo. Ela queria saborear seus lábios novamente, implorar para que ele a tocasse, sentir as mãos dele acariciando sua pele, queria senti-lo por inteiro e ela sabia que amaldiçoar-se por cativar tais desejos não surtiria efeito algum. Não mais...

Ela o amava. E já era tarde demais para negações.

- Querida, está tudo bem?

- Oh, sim. Tudo bem.

- Quer que eu peça à Petúnia para lhe preparar um chazinho meu bem? Você parece estar tão abatida e tão pálida. – Tia Guida disse docemente, para o espanto de Hermione. Ou Harry havia se enganado terrivelmente a respeito daquela mulher, ou o canal dentário que ela fizera surtira efeito em áreas não previstas. - Não me diga que aquele moleque lhe fez algo de ruim?! – exclamou Tia Guida, cheia de horror.

"Você não sabe o quanto" – pensou Hermione.

- Não. De forma alguma, Harry é maravilhoso.

- Você diz isso porque não o conhece querida. Eu praticamente o criei! Sei da cobra venenosa que cativamos sem querer! Valter o acolheu com tanto carinho, mas logo vimos que ele não era bom. Oh não senhor, não era nem um pouco bom! Um menino mal! Um típico garoto rebelde e problemático, nunca nos agradeceu por o criarmos como se fosse verdadeiramente da família, acredita?

Hermione rangeu os dentes, enfurecida. Analisou Tia Guida por alguns momentos e logo percebeu o intuito que a velha tivera em aproximar-se da moça; Divertir-se com seu passatempo favorito: Atazanar a vida de Harry Potter.

Ela tinha certeza de que Tia Guida havia sido extremamente gentil com ela por algum motivo sórdido, e ela acabar– de realizar o que era. Difamar Harry diante ela, para que ele se torne cada vez mais infeliz. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, há coisas que nunca mudam.

Os Dursley realmente, não prestavam e Hermione encontrava-se empertigada e raivosa devido á isso.

- Ora, a senhora não tem mais o que fazer do que tentar passar a todos uma falsa imagem de garoto incompreendido e neurótico que Harry não é? Não existe uma outra ocupação em suas horas livres a não ser tentar torna-lo infeliz mesmo depois de tanto tempo?

- O que está dizendo? – exclamou Tia Guida, ofendida.

- Estou dizendo que se Harry fosse realmente um garoto problemático o mérito seria único e exclusivo de vocês!

- O que, por Deus, ocorre por aqui? – Petúnia interrompeu, com seus grandes olhos arregalados ao ver Hermione e Tia Guida tão vermelhas quanto se pode imaginar.

- Petúnia! O que você fez ao acolher essa gente novamente em sua casa?! São todos problemáticos sim! – rosnou Tia Guida, nervosa. – Ah se eu tivesse trazido meu Estripadorzinho, ele haveria de ensinar uma boa lição a todos eles!

Hermione engoliu o ímpeto de responder-lhe à altura, alegando que se realmente quisesse teria transformado o Estripadorzinho em uma escova de tapetes.

- Gente imunda, grosseira e anormal, todos eles Petúnia, os dois! – Tia Guida reclamou, ao passou que deixava a cozinha sem sequer olhar para Hermione.

A morena saiu logo depois, querendo evitar eventuais conflitos que viessem a suceder se Petúnia reclamasse sobre a presença de Hermione em sua cozinha.

Passou pela sala como um jato, e só pode ouvir as exclamações e resmungos de insatisfação e indignação de Tia Guida ao descobrir que teria que dormir com Duda, sendo que o quarto de visitas estava sendo ocupado por Harry e Hermione.

Ela parou em frente á porta do quarto, imaginando se Harry estaria dentro dele.

Hermione não queria evitá-lo, sabendo que seria inútil. Contudo, ela também parecia não se sentir completamente segura de que permaneceria normal diante a ele, depois de todos os acontecimentos que ocorreram mais cedo.

Ela o amava, o amava com todo o coração. Não só como melhor amigo, como companheiro, confidente, e quase um irmão. Ela o amava como amante, ela o desejava mais que tudo.

Nunca sentira algo parecido, as sensações que Harry lhe provocava eram completamente novas para ela.

Suspirou fracamente ao passo que abria a porta com cautela. Encontrou Harry sentado na poltrona, com a cabeça baixa e com os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas. Ele parecia estar estranho na visão de Hermione. Parecia indefeso e vulnerável, como ela não o havia há muito tempo. Hermione condoeu-se ao fitar Harry com ternura e vê-lo erguer os olhos até ela, amuado.

Ela não sabia a confusão de pensamentos e o turbilhão de sentimentos que atingia Harry.

- O que foi aquele tumulto lá em baixo? – Harry indagou.

- Tive um probleminha com sua adorável Tia Guida.

Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas – Ela parecia agradável ao menos com você.

- Só parecia, mesmo. Verdadeiramente, ela é tão rabugenta quanto eu imaginava – alegou Hermione, sentando-se na cama.

Harry atreveu-se a rir, e Hermione o acompanhou. Havia uma tensão ali.

* * *

N/A) - Penúltimo capítulo da fic, fora o epílogo. Ah, desculpem-me por algum erro e tudo o mais.

Beijos!


	11. Capítulo nove

* * *

**(In)Feliz Natal**

_Por Mai Pille_

* * *

**Capítulo nove**

Era uma bela noite em Surrey, contudo, Harry estava completamente alheio a qualquer e toda coisa que não fosse a respeito... dela.

Hermione.

Poderia soar estranho até para seus próprios ouvidos, mas ele a amava.

Sabia o quanto era arriscado, considerando-se o fato de que ela era, antes de tudo, sua melhor amiga, mas ele não poderia controlar. Estava se tornando cada vez mais impossível conter as ganas de beijá-la e arrancar-lhe as roupas, ele admitia. Hermione estava o deixando completamente maluco. Maluco por ela.

Sacudiu a cabeça enquanto terminava de abotoar a camisa, passou as mãos pelos cabelos antes de sair a procura de Hermione, a fim de juntarem-se aos Dursley na ceia de natal.

Sentada nos degraus em frente á casa, com os olhos voltados para o céu estrelado, Hermione poderia estar fazendo qualquer coisa menos admirar as estrelas.

Aquele era para ser o pior natal de sua vida, e Deus sabe o quanto ela se empenhara para que o fosse.

E realmente estava sendo? Um amor desvairado pelo seu melhor amigo talvez fosse algo suficientemente ruim para dar cabo de qualquer natal feliz.

Mas ela não se sentia mal em relação a isso, não mais. Não conseguia imaginar uma pessoa tão boa quanto Harry para entregar seu coração. E ela sabia que Harry jamais o machucaria.

Hermione confiava sua vida a Harry, e agora confiava a ele todo o seu coração, com a certeza de que estariam em ótimas mãos.

Ela sorriu enquanto ouvia o moreno a chamar, saindo em disparada para dentro da casa.

- Hermione, a ceia!

- Normalmente, a repressora sou eu.

- Normalmente, o repreendido sou eu.

Eles sorriram. Harry pegou na cintura da Hermione e ele a sentiu estremecer ao toque. Eles seguiram até a sala de jantar e se sentaram diante á mesa, ao passo que Tia Guida soltava um muxoxo desgostoso, Valter e Petúnia permaneciam em silêncio e Duda não desgrudava os olhos apetitosos do peru em cima da mesa.

Tia Guida estava decidida a ignorar a presença de Harry e Hermione, bem como o resto da família.

Petúnia serviu o peru e as saladas que havia preparado, e Duda não esperou para devorá-las com ferocidade. A ceia poderia seguir sem maiores contratempos se uma forte bicada não fosse ouvida na janela da cozinha.

Todos se voltaram para a janela, onde uma pequena corujinha encontrava-se parada diante a vidraça, carregando um envelope em uma das patas.

Valter endoideceu.

- Não! CORUJAS NÃO! – berrou com sua voz grossa. Ele estava beirando a histeria e quase havia derrubado e mesa ao pular repentinamente da cadeira.

Harry levantou-se e seguiu até a janela, abrindo-a e permitindo que Pichi desse um vôo rasante pelo local, parando no parapeito da janela novamente para que Harry pudesse retirar a carta, ao som dos berros enfurecidos de Valter.

- EU VOU ESGANAR ESSA CORUJA! GAROTO, VOCÊ DISSE QUE NÃO IA TRAZER MAIS DESSAS ANORMALIDADES DO SEU MUNDO PARA DENTRO DA MINHA CASA!

- Uma coruja não é uma anormalidade. – respondeu Harry casualmente, ao tempo que Petúnia tentava acalmar o marido. Ele abriu a carta e mandou Pichi voltar a Toca, lamentando não poder permitir a ela um momento de descanso.

Harry voltou a mesa e pode observar seu Tio Valter, parecendo estar em um completo estado de revolta.

Ele respirava com dificuldade, suas narinas abriam-se grotescamente em cada puxada de ar e ele estava muito mais vermelho que de costume.

Harry quase riu ao pensar que poderia fritar um ovo na careca do Tio, devido ao estado em que se encontrava.

Retirando o pergaminho de dentro de um envelope cheio de selos, ele leu a carta de Molly Weasley:

**Harry Potter e Hermione Granger, **

**Meus queridos, nós todos desejamos um feliz natal a vocês. **

**Esperamos vê-los no ano novo aqui na Toca, todos os aguardaremos contentes.**

**Um grande abraço, **

**Molly Weasley e família. **

Harry passou a carta para Hermione logo depois, que abriu um brando sorriso ao lê-la.

- Oh Harry! Estou tão aliviada que Molly não tenha se chateado...

- Ela jamais ficaria, Hermione. E além do mais vamos passar o ano novo por lá.

- E porque não passaram o natal nesse lugar aí também? – intrometeu-se Duda, com a boca cheia de carne.

Harry voltou sua atenção para o primo e lhe ofereceu um olhar de repugno.

- Não lhe devo explicações, primão.

- Petúnia, veja o quão mal educado esse rapaz é! – acusou Tia Guida, com os olhos arregalados e a boca contorcida.

Harry rolou os olhos, e Petúnia murmurou algo inteligível.

- E se querem saber, ele foi sempre assim...tão...revoltado e estranho...

Hermione cruzou os braços, inquirindo Tia Guida com o olhar, como se a desafiasse a pronunciar mais uma palavra ofensiva. A velha senhora pareceu não aceitar o desafio, e calou-se de imediato ao passo que Hermione terminava de comer.

- A salada estava ótima. – Hermione elogiou, contudo, Petúnia mal demonstrou ter ouvido.

Harry terminou de comer em instantes, e os dois seguiram para a sala de estar, onde se sentaram de fronte a pequena árvore natalina dos Dursley.

Hermione não parecia estar incomodada com aquela parte de uma típica decoração natalina, e isso deixou Harry satisfeito.

Eles assistiram a troca de presentes dos Dursley, e preocuparam-se em não soltar uma gargalhada no momento em que Duda recebeu de Tia Guida um par de meias de lã azul celeste.

Tia Guida recolheu-se para o quarto de Duda cedo, bem como Petúnia e Valter.

Harry e Hermione seguiram até a frente da casa, onde sentaram-se em um banco no jardim.

A noite continuava encantadora e o céu estrelado, porém, o vento era cortante. E isso fez com que Hermione se aninhasse no peito de Harry, a fim de proteger-se das lufadas geladas de vento.

- Devemos entrar? – indagou Harry, no instante em que percebeu ela se aninhar contra seu peito.

- Não acho que seja necessário, sinto-me curiosamente quente por aqui. – revelou Hermione, rindo em seguida. – Oh Meu Deus.

Harry sorriu e ponderou se poderia encostar a mão em seus cachos sedosos. Achou, por bem de sua própria sanidade, não o fazer. Era contato demais. Sentir o corpo dela tão próximo ao seu já era torturante o suficiente. O cheiro de seus cabelos, aquele cheiro que ele tanto gostava...tão próximo. A pele dela, tão macia e tão dolorosamente convidativa... ele adoraria tocá-la. Não, definitivamente, ele iria enlouquecer, se é que já não o estava fazendo.

- Herm! – disse Harry, subitamente. – Eu volto já, fique aí e não se mova.

E dizendo isso, o moreno passou a andar velozmente em direção a casa, ao tempo que Hermione sentia mais frio do que gostaria.

Ela o viu voltar pouco tempo depois, carregando um bonito embrulho com um majestoso laço em cima.

Hermione sorriu quando Harry esticou a mão para ela, fazendo-a se levantar.

- Esse é o meu presente para você, carinho. – Ele sorriu para ela, mais um dos sorrisos que iluminavam o mundo.

Hermione o deteu quando este lhe entregava o pacote. – Espere um minuto, Harry.

A moça retirou do grande bolso de seu sobretudo um embrulho maior que o de Harry, mas que parecia ser feito com extremo capricho.

Ela estendeu o pacote a Harry, no mesmo instante em que ele fazia o mesmo.

Eles riram, enquanto Hermione aceitava o presente e Harry também.

A moça se sentou no banco e colocou o pacote no colo, passando a desembrulhá-lo com cuidado.

Ao terminar, deparou-se com um grosso álbum. Tinha uma capa de couro preta, com as inicias de seu nome gravadas.

Ela sorriu diante ao presente, e emocionou-se ao abrir o álbum e deparar-se com uma foto sua quando pequena. E ao seu lado... estavam seus pais.

Eles estavam no sítio da família em Luxemburgo.

Hermione não deveria ter mais que dois anos de idade, era apenas uma pequena garotinha no meio do extenso quintal, sendo observada com zelo pelo casal Granger.

Ela deixou seu dedo indicador escorregar pela foto, como se fosse capaz de tocá-los verdadeiramente.

Ela engoliu algumas lágrimas que estavam por vir novamente, e ergueu os encantadores olhos cor de mel para Harry.

- Eu adorei, Harry. – murmurou fracamente, enquanto o moreno se sentava ao seu lado e a abraçava.

- Vire a página.

E assim ela o fez.

Uma foto de três crianças na frente de um gigantesco e imponente castelo.

A foto se mexia, e eles sorriam alegremente.

Harry, Ron e Hermione.

- Vire novamente.

E ali estava outra foto. Porém, não havia mais crianças.

Eles estavam abraçados no pátio de uma praça em Londres.

Apenas eles dois, somente Harry e Hermione. Harry a abraçou e beijou seu rosto, enquanto ela fechava os olhos e ele a puxava para dançar, sem qualquer música.

As folhas secas caiam das árvores do lugar, era outono e fora um belo dia.

- Harry...eu não sei o que dizer. – sussurrou a mulher, voltando para Harry e o abraçando fortemente. – Foi o melhor presente que eu poderia ganhar.

Harry sorriu para ela, desejando que ela não o soltasse.

- Um dia você irá completá-lo, carinho.

- Espero que eu possa ver seu rosto em todas as páginas dele, Harry.

- Você sabe que até quando me quiser ao seu lado, eu ficarei.

Ele sorriu, e ela também.

- Oh, você ainda não abriu o presente que te dei? – indagou Hermione, recompondo-se e fechando o álbum com cuidado. Ela iria cuidar dele como seu bem mais precioso.

- Ah, enfrentei dificuldades com o seu laço. Parece que você caprichou demais nele porque ele não está querendo se desfazer.

Hermione riu e o ajudou a desfazer o embrulho.

- Eu sempre quis lhe dar isso... – Hermione confessou, ao passo que Harry retirava do embrulho uma elegante e pequena caixa de madeira, com detalhes magnificamente desenhados em sua superfície. Na tampa da caixa, a letra H estava gravada também.

Harry a abriu com cuidado, e surpreendeu-se com seu conteúdo.

Ela possuía várias pequenas divisões também de madeira, e em cada uma delas havia algo.

No primeiro espaço, havia algo parecido com um fio de cabelo. Mas não poderia ser...era grosso e escuro demais.

- É um pelo do Fofo. – Hermione explicou, rindo.

- Hermione, Deus! Como você...?

- Isso representa nosso primeiro ano em Hogwarts, Harry.

No segundo espaço, havia um pedaço do balaço errante que atingiu o braço de Harry em cheio no segundo ano.

No terceiro, uma parte de uma página de jornal, onde informava a fuga de Sirius Black.

No quarto, um pedaço de papel escrito "Harry Potter". Era o mesmo papel que havia sido colocado no cálice de fogo.

No quinto, a moeda da AD que Hermione fabulosamente criara.

No sexto, o pedaço da capa do livro do príncipe mestiço, o qual Harry utilizou durante grande parte do ano.

E no sétimo, havia uma foto. Uma foto dos três amigos, Harry Ron e Hermione, com alguns machucados nos rostos, logo depois da guerra final. Eles sorriam.

- Meu Deus, Hermione! – exclamou Harry, estupefato. Ele admirava a caixa com carinho e espanto, ao tempo que Hermione sorria para ele.

- Espero que você cuide bem da caixinha, carinho.

- É incrível! – Harry suspirou, com seus grandes olhos verdes arregalados para ela. Ele parecia um garotinho que havia ganhado uma bola de futebol nova. Parecia encantadoramente bonito.

O presente era incrível, mas ela era mais ainda.

- Eu espero que você tome conta dela assim como vou tomar conta do álbum que me deu.

Harry sorriu.

- Nós estivemos juntos em cada espaço dessa caixa. – Harry disse, colocando-a cuidadosamente ao seu lado.

- E vamos estar juntos em todas as páginas desse álbum. - Hermione sorriu ternamente para ele, os olhos castanhos dançando - Eu o amo tanto!

Aquelas palavras soaram como melodia aos ouvidos do moreno. Hermione o olhava com ternura, uma ternura tênue e um sorriso doce e sincero. A pele dela refletia a luz do luar, e era um pecado Harry se conter para não tocá-la.

Seus lábios se entreabriram, de maneira convidativa para que Harry pudesse sentir o sabor deles novamente, bem como os olhos de Hermione, que pareciam o desafiar a resistir a toda a doçura que havia neles.

Ele estava apaixonado por Hermione Granger, e não havia que ele pudesse fazer a não ser... beijá-la.

Sem ímpetos, sem acidentes. Eles se beijavam com fervor.

Hermione sentia-se no ápice do criador. Postou uma mão ao redor da nuca de Harry enquanto a outra lhe bagunçava os cabelos. Ansiara tanto por sentir seu gosto novamente, por poder jogar-se em seus braços sem esse ato ser a conseqüência de um pequeno acidente ou deslize.

Ela rezava para ser dele.

Harry a puxou para mais perto, enquanto parava de beijar-lhe os lábios delicadamente, e sorria ao fitar os olhos de Hermione.

Ele não precisou dizer nada. Não precisou dizer o quanto a amava, o quanto significava para ele e o quanto era feliz por tê-la. O olhar dele demonstrava, Hermione conseguia decifrá-lo e dessa vez, foi ela quem sorriu.

Ele escorregou seus lábios até tocarem o pescoço delicado de Hermione, beijando-o suavemente. A moça sorriu marota, fechando os olhos e mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de Harry.

- Harry... – murmurou Hermione, entre o espaço de um beijo e outro. – Estamos no jardim.

- Ah, é. – disse o moreno, parando de beijá-la como se isso tivesse lhe custado a alma.

Ele a pegou no colo e Hermione riu quando ele a levou até dentro da casa, subindo as escadas. Colocou-a no chão quando atingiram o segundo andar, e assim que o fez, Hermione avançou sobre ele e pendurou-se em seu pescoço, beijando-o. Parecia impossível tirar suas mãos dele, e ela não poderia ficar longe.

Harry deslizou as mãos até a cintura da morena, trazendo-a mais para perto de si, enquanto eles tropeçavam e se desequilibravam ao tentarem seguir até o quarto sem sequer se separarem. A mão de Hermione já se encontrava pronta para arrancar a camisa de Harry e fazer com que botões voassem a qualquer momento quando Harry finalmente alcançou a porta, abriu-a e a colocou na cama.

Ela deitou com as costas no colchão e com um sorriso maroto brincando em seus lábios, já vermelhos.

- Hermione – disse Harry, ofegante. – Você...

Mas ela não o deixou terminar de falar. O desejava mais que tudo, queria sentir sua pele em contato com a dele, queria senti-lo colado a si, senti-lo tocar-lhe e beijar-lhe o corpo inteiro, e mais do que tudo, queria unir-se a ele.

Hermione puxou a camisa de Harry de uma vez só, e os botões realmente voaram para todos os lados, contudo, ele não se importou.

Ela deslizou os dedos finos pelo peitoral de Harry, enquanto este a olhava espantado.

- Hermione, eu espero que você não tenha feito isso com outras pessoas.

- Não se preocupe, Sr. Potter. Há coisas sobre mim que somente você tem conhecimento, lembra-se?

Ele sorriu e se aproximou dela, beijando-lhe novamente e percorrendo seu pescoço com os lábios, até deparar-se com a alça da blusa dela.

- Parece que achou um obstáculo aí, não? – brincou Hermione, seus olhos brilhavam de desejo, bem como seus lábios que já se encontravam inchados.

- Nada que não possa ser resolvido. – sussurrou Harry, pondo-se de joelhos e fazendo o mesmo com Hermione, ele desamarrou a blusa da mulher, que caiu por seus ombros com leveza. Ele a atirou longe e em seguida recomeçava de onde tinha parado, com as mãos ocupadas em achar o zíper de sua saia. Ela arfava, a respiração descompassada ao sentir os dedos dele percorrem o tecido de sua saia, passando por suas pernas e deixando um rastro quente. Ela o fitou, quando a saia deslizou por suas coxas e ele a tirou por completo.

- Harry, este é o melhor natal da minha vida.

* * *

**N/A - Vocês não fazem idéia do quanto eu me sinto estranha em acabar esse capítulo. É o último, afinal.**

**Eu fiz um epílogo mas ele não me agradou, então, talvez, mas só talvez, eu o poste. **

**Quero agaradecer a todos que leram e comentaram, muito obrigada mesmo! Também quero deixar um agradecimento especial a Luma Black, que me ajudou imensmente em tudo, sempre. A Tina, que leu essa fic antes de quase todos e me deu alguns elogios preciosos, a Lady Luna Black por seu meu chu, a Mione Potter Love por te-la recomendado (eu simplesmente me emocionei!) **

**Desculpem qualquer erro, e eu espero que vocês tenham gostado de (In)Feliz Natal, porque eu adorei escreve-la. ****Estou começando a postar uma fic nova agora que acabei essa, então, quem se interessar **

**momento propaganda ordinária **

**Enfim, acabou. Sinto-me quase triste...**

**Um beijo a todos! **


End file.
